fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Phantom Menace Extended Edition
The Power Rangers teleport to Edenoi soon enough, landing on the surface of the planet in between a mountain range. Tommy warns them to be prepared for anything, Aisha notes explosions in the distance which seem to be getting closer. The Spiderface Ship is blasting at the scenery still, the blastwaves taking the Rangers aback, Rocky remarking someone is using some heavy-duty firepower. Aisha wonders why since there's nothing out there but rocks, Billy points out the spaceship trying to disrupt the planet's surface. Tommy says they'd better take cover before they end up disrupted, and just then, the blasts strike all around them, preventing our heroes from doing much of anything. The explosions suddenly halt, giving them time enough to hide between a formation of rocks. White Ranger figures that should provide enough cover if the shelling starts again, but they've got to find who's doing it and why. Blue Ranger knows they're close, and speaking of close, some of the Edenites are discovered close on the horizon by Yellow Ranger. Four slaves dig in the sands in the distance, the one in white, Dex, thinks he sees movement where the Rangers are. Aisha alerts the others to the location of the Edenites, but she's unsure if it's them or not. King Lexian is seen digging, stopping to look around, wondering where Dex went. Billy fills the Rangers in on some information he reviewed back at the Command Center, about how this area of the planet being honeycombed with pockets of poisonous gas just below the surface. This explains the gas masks, but Tommy & Aisha just don't understand why anyone would want to release the gases. Suddenly, four brown robed Edenites leap onto the scene in a manner the Power Rangers only do. Dex seems to be leading them (although he seems to have ditched the white robe he had in the Kamen Rider footage from a few seconds back), demanding to know what the intruders are doing here. White Ranger tells him they mean no harm and come in peace, one of the Edenites scoffs and calls this a likely story. Blue Ranger mentions they received a report their planet was in danger, another Edenite says he lies as they sent no report to the likes of them. Dex says they seem to pose as friends, but their garments betray them, they were sent by Count Dregon to further enslave his people. The Rangers try protesting this, Red Ranger telling them that they're from Earth and don't even know who this Dregon guy is. Thinking this more lies, Dex waves his arm around while motioning his fingers into a special position. He calls on the powers of light & truth to become Masked Rider, doing an arm gesture, he shouts for Ecto-Phase to Activate, his belt glows to life and his body Morphs into the buggy powered costume of the Masked Rider! Masked Rider leaps into the air and lands atop a rock, telling the Power Rangers that now they shall pay. The Rangers are stunned by this apparent hero's appearance, Tommy knows he definitely has the wrong idea about them. Masked Rider does more hand gestures while saying there's no room on this planet for Count Dregon and his evil Plague Patrol, telling the Defenders Of Edenoi to stand with him now. Yellow Ranger pleas for the possibility of talking this through, but Masked Rider tells her to be silent, as words have no meaning on a planet under the cape of war. The three robed Edenites race towards our heroes, the Rangers are forced to give up trying to talk their way out of this, and fight to defend themselves against this misunderstanding. Masked Rider jumps into the fray as well, separating Red & White Rangers off into a battle elsewhere while his teammates remain behind to tackle the others. The opening crawl reveals that the Trade Federation has blockaded the planet of Naboo in hope of resolving a galactic trade dispute. Chancellor Valorum of the Galactic Republic secretly sends two Jedi Knights — Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi — to meet with the Trade Federation to settle the crisis. Unknown to them, the Trade Federation is in league with the mysterious Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who orders them to invade Naboo with their immense droid army as well as kill the two Jedi. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan escape and flee to the surface of Naboo, where they meet local Gungan outcast Jar Jar Binks. As Jar Jar brings them to an underwater Gungan settlement, the Trade Federation captures Naboo's leader, Queen Amidala. Through a Jedi mind trick, Qui-Gon secures a submarine, which he, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar use to reach the capital of Naboo and rescue Queen Amidala and her escort. The group departs for Coruscant, the Galactic Republic's capital planet, to seek help from the Senate. During the escape, the ship is attacked by the Federation blockade, forcing R2-D2, one of the ship's droids, to fix the shields. The attack damages the ship's hyperdrive, forcing the party to land on the desert planet of Tatooine for repairs. While searching for needed parts, Qui-Gon and a handmaiden named Padmé befriend young Anakin Skywalker, a nine-year-old human slave gifted in piloting and mechanics. Qui-Gon senses a strong presence of the Force in Anakin, and feels that he may be the "Chosen One" — an individual the Jedi believe will fulfill a prophecy by bringing balance to the Force. At Anakin's insistence, Qui-Gon enters Anakin into the Boonta Eve Podrace in a bet with Anakin's master, Watto, to gain the needed parts as well as Anakin's freedom. Anakin eludes several obstacles,including Aldar Beedo,Elan Mak/Kam Nale,Teemto Pagalies,Neva Kee,Ark Roose,Gasgano,Dud Bolt,Ben Quardinos,Ody Mandrell,Sebulba,who eliminates racers Xelbree,Terter,Obotoki,Rimkar,Clegg Holdfast,Mars Guo,and finnaly Regga and finnaly beats sebulba and wins the race, gaining his freedom and bankrupting Watto. After hesitation, Anakin leaves his mother and his droid (C-3PO) behind on Tatooine to go with the Jedi. As the group prepares to depart, they are attacked by the Sith apprentice Darth Maul, who battles Qui-Gon until the heroes escape. On Coruscant, Qui-Gon informs the Jedi Council of the mysterious, well-trained attacker. The Council becomes concerned that this may indicate the reappearance of the Sith, an opposing order that followed the dark side of the Force. Qui-Gon informs the Council about Anakin, hoping that he can be trained as a Jedi. After testing the boy the Council refuses, worried that he is too old for training and that the fear and anger that he harbors will damage his future. Meanwhile, Senator Palpatine, begins to put his plans into effect. He persuades Amidala to call a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. The vote removes Valorum from power and leads to Palpatine's nomination for the position, which Amidala considers too late to be effective. To stop the Federation invasion by herself, the Queen decides to return to Naboo with her security team, the two Jedi, R2-D2, Anakin, and Jar Jar. On Naboo, Amidala forms an alliance with the Gungans for the battle against the Trade Federation. The Gungans march into battle to divert the Federation army away from the capital, allowing the others to infiltrate the palace. Once inside the palace hangar, the Jedi free several Naboo pilots, who regain their starfighters and assault the Federation droid ship. As they make their way to the throne room, the infiltration team is confronted by Darth Maul. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan engage Maul while the others take an alternative route. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan duel with the Sith amongst the catwalks of a massive power-generating reactor core. Obi-Wan is briefly delayed, separating him from Qui-Gon and Maul. Meanwhile, Queen Amidala and her forces fight their way into the palace and capture Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Anakin — inadvertently joining the fight in space — destroys the droid-control ship's reactor with proton torpedoes, which deactivates the droid army in the midst of taking Gungan prisoners. In the reactor core, Qui-Gon re-engages Darth Maul singlehandedly, but is mortally wounded. Obi-Wan catches up with Maul and kills him in another lightsaber battle, cutting him in half. Obi-Wan approaches his dying master, who uses his final breath to instruct him to train Anakin to become a Jedi. In the aftermath, the newly elected Chancellor Palpatine congratulates Queen Amidala on her victory and promises to watch Anakin's career with great interest. Meanwhile, the Jedi Council promotes Obi-Wan to the level of Jedi Knight, and Yoda reluctantly accepts Obi-Wan's request to train Anakin as his padawan. During Qui-Gon's funeral, Mace Windu and Yoda agree that Maul was indeed a Sith. However, because there are always two Sith at any given time (a master and an apprentice), they believe that another Sith still exists, although who that Sith is remains uncertain. A large celebration is held on Naboo to celebrate the world's liberation and the newborn alliance between the Naboo and the Gungans.